


Can I sleep with you tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk are nonbinary, Chara is 12, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frisk had a nightmare, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles, frisk is 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a nightmare and asks Chara if they can sleep with them tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sleep with you tonight?

Frisk sat up in their bed calming down from a nightmare they had, damn those nightmares always creeping up in your sweet dreams you should be having. Frisk got out of their bed walking towards the door, opening it slowly it making a small creaking sounds til Frisk opened it enough for them to slide out of their room and making their way to Chara's room. Frisk knocked on the door and after a few knocks Chara had gotten up and opened their door looking at Frisk rubbing their eyes. "Chara can I sleep with you tonight?" Frisk had asked when they were sure Chara was awake enough "Why did you have another nightmare again?" Frisk nodded "Can't you just go sleep with Asriel or Mom?" they shook their head "I wanted to sleep with you." Chara sighed moving out the door way "Fine but only for tonight, then you'll have to sleep with Mom or Asriel if you get another nightmare" Frisk nodded walking into Chara's room when they got to the bed Chara helped tuck Frisk in before they got into the bed. "Thanks Chara." Frisk smiled "Yeah whatever just go to sleep." Chara yawned as Frisk turned over to Chara and hugged them "Good night Chara." Chara a little surprised but they were too tired to do anything about it shrugging it off. Frisk nuzzled into Chara's neck and cuddling them, Chara hesitantly cuddling back with Frisk a light blush on their face good thing it was dark, Frisk wouldn't be able to see it if they were looking at Chara. Frisk yawned holding Chara a little tighter soon falling asleep, if Frisk weren't cuddling Chara keeping them occupied Chara would've probably taken a picture from how cute Frisk was sleeping, it was hard to see in the dark, moonlight showing from the window with a translucent curtains being the only visible light. Chara soon fell asleep with the cuddly Frisk who was holding onto them like a beloved stuffed animal.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it was short


End file.
